


Hamilton Moves Uptown

by Potterhead2468



Series: And When Our Children Tell Our Stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne doesn't care about any rules and I love her dearly, Alex and Laf have PTSD, Alex is such a protective mother hen and it is my life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, Disabled Lafayette, Excessive Sappiness Warning, I blame Laf it's all his fault tbh, Injured Alexander, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Washingdad is in full affect, injured lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: Alexander’s lost everything. He's lost his parents, his family, his town, his home. And now, thanks to the whims of his grandmother, Alex has lost Lafayette too.Alone, broken, and lost, Alex moves uptown with WashingtonAnd tries to live with the unimaginable.*This is the direct sequel to "Look At Where We Started". I suggest you read it first otherwise a lot of the events in this story aren't going to make sense*





	1. Now I Don't Know What To Be Without You Around

**Author's Note:**

> And so our story starts again.
> 
> Pro Tip: If you want to make this chapter extra emotional, read it whilst listening to It's Quiet Uptown. Either version works, but I am partial to the mixtape version currently for crying. 
> 
> Line from the song to consider: "It's Quiet Uptown. I never liked the quiet before."

He was gone.

After all the months they had spent fighting for their lives 

After all the time they had spent keeping each other alive and keeping each other safe

After all the time they spent depending only on each other, living their lives as if they were one person

After all that time of having their lives so deeply intertwined they didn't know where one ended and the other began 

After everything they had been through together, Lafayette was finally gone. 

And for the first time in months, Alexander was alone.

* * *

Okay so technically he wasn't really alone. After the attack the man in the suit, Senator George Washington that is, wouldn’t let Alex go back onto the streets. Even though Alex still refused to say anything about who he was or where he was from, George insisted on taking him back to his home. George said that the streets were no place for any child to live, especially not a child that had been injured like Alex had. 

If it had been any other time Alex would have fought George until he had convinced him to leave him be, and if that didn’t work then he would just wait until the Senator left him alone before running away. 

Any other time Alex would fight tooth and nail to be removed from the life he had built and placed somewhere he didn’t want to be. He had already done it once, after his mother died, had already fought once for his right to take care of himself and live on his own rather than in a system that didn’t care about him. He knew how these things worked. And normally Alex would use everything he had to be free again.

The thing was, Alex didn’t have anything left. Because in a few short months Lafayette had become his everything and now Lafayette was gone and Alex had nothing left.

So, Alex didn’t fight to be free.

Because freedom meant nothing if he didn’t have Lafayette to share it with him.

* * *

George Washington had a nice house. A big house outside of the city, one with too many rooms and not enough people to fill them. There were five bedrooms and only three people that lived there, yet it never felt too big. Despite the size it felt cozy, homely even. Big windows illuminated the house in light, making it seem all the more inviting, and the sound of soft music always flowed through the house making it feel more alive than it was. It helped too that, despite the fact only three lived there, the house was often teeming with far more visitors. Across the street lived three girls, the Schuyler sisters they often introduced themselves, who spent many afternoons at the Washington household visiting and helping Mrs. Washington cook or tend her garden. The Schuyler sisters own mother had died when the youngest, Peggy, was only three, and over the years Mrs. Washington had become like a second mother to them. 

The Washington household would often find itself host as well to two more visitors, the friends of their quiet but brilliant son Aaron Burr, who they had adopted when a few years back. Though Aaron was often quiet his best friends were anything but. Thomas Jefferson especially had a way of making everyone know he was in the room the instant he arrived, and though James Madison was a little more reserved, when it was just the three of them he could be just as bad as Thomas was. 

Life wasn’t lacking in the Washington household despite the size and few residents, and quiet was hard to come by inside, unless of course you were inside of the sound proof library the resided across from Aaron’s room. Even silence in there was iffy though, as Thomas often used the room to practice his violin and Eliza (the middle Schuyler sister) would use it to practice her dancing. 

The only silence truly to be found was outside. The Washington’s had a huge yard behind their house, and whilst part of it had been sectioned off for Martha’s garden, the majority of it was left unfenced and free. Just visible from the house was a small gazebo, which overlooked a stunning view of the lake the house backed onto. This was the only truly quiet that could found in the Washington household, and when Alex was brought to join them, this became the place he spent his days.

* * *

They were used to quiet kids. When Aaron first moved in with the Washington’s, he hardly spoke to them more than a few words. Unless you could get him speaking on a subject that really interested him, like the government or how the country worked, he wasn’t interested much in speaking. He spent most of his time reading, first in his room, and then slowly as time passed the living room or the kitchen. It took time for the Washington’s to break his shell, but eventually Aaron learned how to fit into their family and would light up the dinner table each night with stories of school or his friends. Aaron never grew into a particularly loud person, but over time he at least became comfortable enough to speak without fear of getting into trouble. 

Alex was a different type of quiet. He had lost words from fear, but rather from trauma of losing someone he loved. He had shut down more than just verbally. Emotionally, mentally, everything about Alex had fallen silent. 

He spent most of his days out alone on the gazebo. Curled up on the bench he would spend just hours upon hours staring out over the lake, never moving, never making a sound. He wouldn’t read, wouldn’t write, wouldn’t even eat unless he forced to by Martha, who fretted over his skinniness more and more every day. 

If you spoke to him he didn’t react, would flinch from any touch but otherwise made no acknowledgement of any presence. Sometimes he would start to cry, and his vision would blur as he stared upon the lake but he never moved to wipe the tears away. Eventually they would, and Alex would continue to stare as if nothing had ever happened. 

At night, he didn’t sleep. George would insist he come in after dark, would lead Alex to his bedroom and tuck him into bed, but Alex never stayed there. Instead he’d sit under the windowsill wrapped in Lafayette’s blanket, and he would stare at the stars until the sun rose, or until he passed from exhaustion. Come morning Alex would go back to the gazebo, where he would stare again at the lake until Martha would tell him it was time to eat. Every day the same thing, like a cycle that couldn’t be broken. 

The Washington’s were used to quiet children, but they had never met a child as quiet as Alexander.

The funniest thing was, Alex had never liked the quiet before.

* * *

Lafayette had always been the perfect child. Growing up he was the sweetest kid you could ever meet, always full of laughter and smiles. He would light up any room he walked in, drawing the attention to himself without ever trying. He could make conversation with anyone for hours, but always seemed to know when it was time for him to be quiet and listen as well. He was bold and brave, ready to charge into any battle, nothing frightened him. There was no challenge he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, face. He was strong willed and independent whilst still being obedient and did what his elders told him to do. He was friendly and kind, everything you could want in your child in more. 

They always said that Laf was the perfect child. Always said that one day he would rule the world with his gentle personality and strong heart. No one could stop him, nothing could bring him down or break him.

He was Lafayette. He was invincible. 

At least, that’s what they thought.

* * *

There was more lost from Lafayette than just his leg. 

If you had never known him before then maybe you wouldn’t notice, but to Laf’s family it was clear that there was something far more important missing when he returned from America. 

The smile that had once seemed permanent across his features had disappeared from sight as though it had never been there. The laughter and chatter that once used to fill rooms was replaced now with only silence and the occasional mumbled word. Once thriving as the center of attention, Laf now shied away from any touch and refused to make eye contact with anyone who spoke to him, squirming under any attention and hiding away in his room as much as possible. To his grandmother, Lafayette had become cold and distant, never looking her way and refusing to answer when she spoke to him. Any words he did say came out clipped and angry, a far cry from the respectful tone he had once adopted with all those older than him.

The biggest change, though, was that Lafayette no longer thought of France as home. Most of his days were spent staring longingly out the window, towards the ocean, towards where America was. After a week, he had admitted to his childhood friend that the only thing he wished for in this world was to be allowed to return to his new home, which he described in great detail. It was no longer a place but rather a person, a small boy with intelligent eyes, a hunger pain frame, and smile that made everything feel alright again.

His friend understood then why he was so different since he had returned. Because Laf hadn’t only just lost his leg in the mugging. Thanks to his grandmother, he had also lost his heart the day he returned to France.

* * *

There was no goodbye. There was no warning, no chance to argue or flee, to do anything they could to stay together. It all happened so quickly, like a blur in both their memories. Too fast to even seem real.

It had been dark outside. Through the window in Laf’s room you could faintly make out the moon and stars in the night sky, caught in glimpses between bright buildings and shining lights of the city that never slept.

Laf and Alex weren’t asleep either. The events of that afternoon still weighed heavy on both of their minds, and though Lafayette had briefly fallen asleep earlier, nightmares awoke him soon after. Since then the two had been sitting side in the bed, twisted together as they always were, talking quietly about what they were going to do, how they were going to survive now that they had been caught. Laf was worried mostly that Alex would be sent back to Nevis if anyone found out he had gotten to America illegally and made the older boy swear to never reveal his background to anyone, to which Alex agreed pretty easily.

They were just discussing the possibility of somehow getting back to Dr. Franklin, who they knew would help them without putting them in any danger, when suddenly they heard shouting come from the hallway. Lafayette flinched as the noise drew closer and carefully Alex climbed over the younger boy, putting himself between Laf and the door. Protectively Alex reached good arm to grab onto Laf, pulling him closer just before the door flew open. The yelling fell silently suddenly as the culprit stormed into the room, stopping just in the doorway when her eyes landed on Alex.   

The person behind the screams was an older lady, with grey hair and an air that made it clear you would do as she said or suffer the consequences. Her eyes were icy blue, a cold and piercing color that made the glare she sent Alex all that more intimidating. Behind her was Dr. Robbins and the man in the suit, both who seemed to have been trying to stop her just moments before. Now they stood in the doorway watching, waiting, not speaking but ready to job to action if they were needed. 

What happened next remained a blur in Laf’s head, but Alex would never be able to forget the moment if he tried. In two quick steps the lady with the grey hair was beside the hospital bed, grabbing Alex by his hurt arm and forcefully pulling him out of Laf’s grip. Lafayette’s cry of shock was lost behind Alex’s scream, and the boy stumbled away from the bed as his vision blurred for a moment, the pain from the contact rushing through his body in harsh waves. 

From the bed Lafayette had begun to cry, and though pain was still coursing through his body Alex did his best to try and reach Laf’s side. Two strong hands caught him, pulling him back away from the bed and out of the room, and Alex screamed louder in protest, trying but failing to escape the arms that eventually picked him up and carried him down the hall, and screams faded into sobs as they took the elevator down the floors, stopping only eventually when they were outside.

And as Laf sobbed and screamed at his grandmother in his hospital bed, begging for Alexander to be returned until his throat was sore and his eyes dry, outside Alex stood restrained by the arms of the man in the suit, and screamed and sobbed on his own.

There was no goodbye for the two of them. 

They never even got the chance.

* * *

Lafayette’s sleep was plagued with nightmares. Night after night he would wake up screaming, crying, calling out for Alexander until he realized where he was and broken sobs would replace terrified ones as every night Laf relived the pain of losing his Alex once more. After the first few nights his family stopped responding to his screams, Lafayette would fight against anyone that tried to get close to him after his nightmares. Unless they were Alexander, Lafayette didn’t want to be around anyone as he slowly died on the inside. 

Like Alexander, Lafayette spent the time after his nightmares underneath his window, staring up at the stars and moon, wondering if Alex could see the same thing he did. If somewhere out there, wherever he was, Alex was staring up at the stars just like Laf was, his heart aching in the same way for the one thing neither of them could have. It was the only time Lafayette could find any comfort, the only time he ever felt close to home, close to Alex and his heart again. Eventually the sun would rise and the comfort would fade, but at least for a few hours Laf could feel almost like he had Alex with him again. 

And then one night, all that changed.

* * *

It started a week after Lafayette was returned to France. That day he admitted to his childhood best friend Adrienne that his home was no longer a place, but a person who he had grown so close to they were practically one. Lafayette had spent hours tell Adrienne everything he could about his home, his Alexander. It was when he finally fell silent again that it all really began. 

Adrienne hadn’t grown up Lafayette’s best friend for nothing. She every bit as charming and daring as he was, with less care for the rules and more mystery than Laf could ever hope to have. She was clever and cunning, could find her way around almost anything and wouldn’t stop once she put her mind to something. 

After hearing about Alexander and Laf’s new home, Adrienne put her all into finding him. With the information she had gathered from Lafayette, a few papers and addresses she may or may not have stolen from Laf’s grandmother, and a little bit of digging, Adrienne was able to track down the identity of the man in the suit. A little more digging, and possibly a little bit of hacking, she was able to find his number, and in the process confirm that Alex was indeed living at his house. 

The next night after Laf calmed down from his nightmare, Adrienne approached Lafayette with a number and a phone. 

 _“After you told be the story about Alex, I did a little digging.”_ Adrienne explained, sitting down on Lafayette’s bed so as not to crowd the boy, who was turned to look at her when she spoke, confusion blending with curiosity across his face. _“It wasn’t easy, and technically parts of it probably weren’t legal either, but that’s not really a big deal unless you get caught, and I haven’t yet so I wouldn’t be too concerned.”_  

Laf raised his eyebrow slightly at Adrienne in disbelief, and for a moment he almost looked like his old self again. It was like no time had passed between them and they were still the crazy kids they had been growing up. But then Laf’s frowned returned to his face and he turned away from Adrienne, who sighed quietly before she continued. _“I found out where your Alexander is. I have a number if you want to call him.”_  

A thousand different emotions flashed across Lafayette's face, from shock to joy to one of fear, and for a moment he just stared disbelievingly at Adrienne. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, there was no way she had found a way to reach Alexander. _“Adrienne, that is not possible. There is no way to trace Alexander, there is no record of him.”_  

 _“Well that's why I didn't track him.”_ Adrienne replied, rolling her eyes at Lafayette. _“Come on Laf don't you think I'm smarter than that? I tracked the man in the suit. His name is Senator George Washington. Pretty easy to find, these Americans seem fairly fond of him. It was a little harder for me to confirm your Alexander was with him, I won't go into detail because it isn't all technically legal and it's probably best you do not know, but Alexander is there.”_  

 _“You are sure?”_ Lafayette whispered, his voice small, and Adrienne nodded her head. Laf started to reach for the phone, but stopped before he could pick it up, fear seeping into his voice as he asked _“What if he refuses to let me speak to Alexander? What if Alexander is hurt or if he doesn't want to speak to me?”_

 _“Lafayette,”_ Adrienne said, picking up the phone a pressing it gently into his hands. _“Call him.”_  

Lafayette hesitated for another second, and then slowly he typed in the number, bringing the phone to his ear as it started ring. And then from the other end of the line came a voice 

“Hello?”

* * *

Martha Washington didn't have a habit of answering the phone to numbers she didn't know. After all, she was the wife of a well-known Senator. Phone calls from random numbers held a high chance of holding harassment from someone that didn't like her husband. Coupled with people trying to sell you things, Martha Washington knew there was little point in ever answering a wrong number.

Martha Washington didn't have a habit of answering wrong numbers.

So she really wasn't sure what compelled her to answer the phone that night. 

They were in the middle of dinner when the phone rang. Martha barely heard it over the chaos happening at the table (Thomas and James had stayed over for dinner and were now both trying to tell the same story over each other, Aaron interjecting every so often to correct them). She was still distracted by the voice of the three boys following her across to the living room that she didn't even glance at the phone before picking up. 

By the time Martha realized her mistake, it was too late, but when her ‘Hello’ was only met with silence she nearly hung up, until quietly from the other end she heard 

“Hello? Is, is this the house of-” There was a pause on the other end of the line as the caller asked something Martha couldn't understand, but before she could ask the voice returned “Ah, the house of Senator George Washington?” 

“It is.” It wasn't the question that surprised Martha, but rather the accent with which it was spoken. What could someone with such a heavy French want from her husband? “Who is this?” 

“I am uh, Lafayette.” The voice replied after a moment's hesitation, and Martha’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. The name sounded familiar, she couldn't put her finger on why though. At least not until “I am a friend of _Alexander_.” 

Suddenly the pieces clicked in Martha’s head, and a hand flew to her mouth in shock as she realized exactly who she was talking to. “You're the one who came to the hospital with Alex.” 

“I am.” Lafayette said, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke. “Is he there? Can I speak with him please?” 

“I-” Martha hesitated for a moment, glancing back towards the dining room where the boys still sat eating dinner. Alex wasn’t supposed to have any contact with Lafayette, that was the deal. But when Martha’s eyes landed on Alex, who sat by himself at the end of the table, a full plate of food in front of him that he would only play with, she knew: There was no way she could say no. “Of course. Just give me a minute and I’ll go get him.”

A hush fell over the dining room as Martha walked back into it still holding the phone, and Aaron was just about to ask if it was his dad (Senator Washington, who was busy in DC) on the phone when Martha looked to the opposite end of the table and quietly said “Alexander? There’s someone on the phone for you.” 

At first Alex didn’t move from his seat, but when Martha called his name again he slowly lifted his head, considering her for a moment. The third time she called Alex reluctantly stood up, making his way over slowly to take the phone from Martha, who handed it over with a slight smile. 

“Are you still there?” Came the voice from the other side of the phone just as Alex raised it to his ear, and he stumbled slightly in disbelief when he heard it because there was no possible way 

“Lafayette?” Alex breathed, the first word he had said in over a week, and from the other end of the line came the sound of laughter that could only belong to one person. _“Lafayette, is that really you?”_  

 _“It is really me Alexander.”_ Lafayette confirmed, and for the first time since he had arrived at the Washington household Alex felt his face split into a wide grin, and tears were spilling from his eyes before he could stop them as the sound of Lafayette’s voice washed over. 

On the other end of the line Lafayette too was crying, fat happy tears that rolled down his face and onto the paper, blurring the number but he didn’t have the heart to care. All he could care about was the fact that for the first time in over a week he was speaking to his Alexander again. It was like no time had passed and they had always been together. 

 _“I love you mon petit lion.”_ Lafayette whispered, trying to convey the rush of emotions he was feeling through the few words, praying that Alex knew just how true they were.

On his side of the phone Alex smiled brighter than he ever had before, and as he wiped away the falling tears with the back of one hand Alex responded _“I love you too Lafayette. Forever and always.”_

* * *

Once they had started talking, neither boy had wanted to hang up. They didn’t want to go back to facing a reality without each other, to living a life where they were forbidden from being together. 

 _“I don’t want to lose you again, Alexander.”_ Lafayette had admitted quietly over the phone as their time together began running short. The sun was rising and Laf needed to be off the line before his grandmother awoke, but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up no matter how hard he tried. _“And if we hang up, I may never be able to reach you again.”_

 _“You will never lose me Lafayette.”_ Alex promised in return, a fire in his voice that Laf knew meant that he was serious. _“It is us against the world and always will be no matter what. I will find my way back to you my dear, I swear. It may take weeks or months but I will find you, I promise.”_

 _“I will always be waiting for you.”_ Laf replied, and a small smile found its way onto his lips as he added _“Like Romeo and Juliette.”_

 _“With less dying of course.”_ Alex added, laughing quietly for a moment and Laf hummed his agreement over the phone.

 _“With much less dying.”_ Lafayette agreed. _“I get to be Juliette though.”_

 _“Naturally.”_ Alex smiled, and this time it was Laf that began to laugh, though Alex was soon joining him as the thought of them playing Romeo and Juliet floated through his head. On his own Alex may have never thought of such an odd comparison, but for them it was such a fitting one.

Two people in love torn apart by their families, wanting only to find a way back to one another no matter what it took.

Romeo and Juliet never got a happy ending though.

That didn’t stop Alex and Laf from dreaming of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact about this chapter: I spent most of my time writing it crying because I am deeply attached to both Lafayette and Alex and also I'm way too emotional. 
> 
> Also bonus points to anyone that can tell me what song the title of this chapter is from. It was one of my main inspirations in writing this chapter in particular, because I find it fits both of their emotions very, very well. 
> 
> Anyways, Hey guys! I'm back with the second installment of Alex and Lafayette's story, Hamilton Moves Uptown. Hopefully it'll live up to all the expectations set by the last book and you won't be too disappointed in the story I weave.  
> Things are going to move pretty fast in this story, if you've noticed I've skipped over a lot of the time Alex and Laf spent apart (over a week of it), which I maybe should have wrote out, but at least from their point of view it wouldn't have been very interesting and would have just been a lot of angst and come out feeling more like a filler chapter than anything, so I decided to skip it.  
> This is going to be a pretty short story, probably about two chapters, meant to act as a bridge between Alex and Laf's lives on the streets and their lives with the Washington's. However it's an important one ultimately because it not only gives us a chance to see how they act apart, but also gives many of our future main(ish) characters a chance to see as well, and it leads us up to the next story, where Lafayette and Alex begin to heal scars left behind and really learn how to fit into a real life again.  
> So short and a bit angsty, but overall very important. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!  
> We got our first glimpse at the other characters in this verse today, saw a bit of Aaron background that will be revealed soon in his own story (Which I have all planned out and simply need to write). Also met the ever loud Thomas and his best friend James, who together with Aaron makes up an unlikely trio for trouble, though not usually in obvious ways and they're pretty good at getting out of most anything even if they are caught.  
> Caught a brief glance of the Schuyler sisters, who will play a pretty big role in the future, but for now just help keep the Washington household buzzing.  
> And of course then their was Adrienne, Laf's best friend and amateur hacker who is a complete Slytherin in every way and who could probably easily kill anyone and they'd thank her for it. Except maybe Laf who would just roll his eyes. 
> 
> All of these characters will be coming back at some point in the future so I hope you like them, and feel free to ask any questions about them you want either here or on my Tumblr (@Potterhead2468). 
> 
> And yeah, that's it. Sorry for the rambling author's note, I really can't help it though I do try.


	2. You Were Romeo, You Were Throwing Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a plan. He always has a plan.   
> Also Adrienne is her normal bad influence and leads Laf to doing something he probably wouldn't have on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Adri" is pronounced like "Audrey" just fyi.

Alexander Hamilton always had a plan. It may not always be a good plan, but he always had some sort of plan at least. He was never one of those people who would rush into a situation blindly (Lafayette, by comparison, was exactly one of those people). Alex needed to have a plan, it gave him comfort and security, and if things went wrong it gave him a place to look instead of just blindly throwing around blame. 

Alex always had a plan. 

Except, this time he didn’t. For the first time in his life, Alex had no idea what he was going to do, or how he was going to do it.

He needed to get to Lafayette. He promised he’d find him, and each day apart made it seem more and more as if they would never find a way back to one another no matter how hard they tried. 

But crossing an entire ocean alone was a nearly impossible task, especially when you had no money for a plane ticket, and no way to pass airport security even if you did because you weren’t legally in this country. Luckily Adrienne and her probably illegal skills could find a way around the second problem, but without a plane ticket it would be useless. 

Alex had come up with a thousand ideas on how to get the money, but each one was worse than the last, and for the first time he could remember Alex couldn’t form a plan because he couldn’t think of an idea good enough to make one. 

Well... There was one thing he could do. 

Under normal circumstances it was something he would never be able to do. Alex never liked receiving pity, receiving help in any form, especially in the form of money. It always left him feeling guilty, like he had a debt he now needed to repay, one that got bigger the longer he waited. Alex always tried to avoid help at all costs, and if it had been for anyone else he wouldn’t even consider the possibility. 

But Lafayette needed him. And as much as Alex hated to admit it, he needed Lafayette too. No matter how hard he tried not to get attached at first, Lafayette had somehow found his way into Alex’s heart and showed him what it meant to truly live again. Without him there, Alex felt empty, and more alone than he had ever been in his entire life. 

They needed each other. 

And so, against every bit of his instinct, Alex made a final plan. 

He was going to get to Lafayette.

All he needed to do was ask Mrs. Washington for a little bit of help.

* * *

It took a little convincing, but eventually Martha agreed to let Alex fly to France alone and retrieve Lafayette, on the condition they would return and stay at the Washington household at least until they were both fully healed. Alex wasn’t completely thrilled about the terms, as nice as it was uptown he missed the life they once had almost as much as he missed Laf himself. But he needed the help, and it would be what was best for Lafayette anyways. 

With a little help from Adrienne, a few bent rules, a handful of lies, possibly a broken law or two, and a whole heck of a lot of luck, Saturday afternoon Alex somehow found himself alone on a plane bound for France.

A plane bound for Lafayette.

* * *

The plan was for Alex to arrive whilst it was still dark out. This way he could sneak into Lafayette’s room without (hopefully) being seen by his grandmother, or anyone else in his family for that matter. 

Arriving under the cover of night also gave Alexander the perfect opportunity to surprise Lafayette, who had no idea Alex had even made plans to cross the ocean, let alone actually done it. Part of this was due to the fact Alex really didn’t have any idea when he would be coming until the last minute, and as Adrienne pointed out, when Lafayette got excited it was hard for him to keep a secret.

Besides, Alex was taking a lot of risks showing up after he had been banned from seeing Lafayette. At least this way if he got caught Laf wouldn’t be brought down with him, as he had no clue what Alex was attempting to do. 

It was safer this way. 

And it did allow Alex to have just a little more fun.

* * *

Laf was just calming down from another nightmare when he heard it. Coming from his window was the familiar sound of something hitting the glass, pebbles he realized they were when he looked over.

_“Adrienne.”_ Laf muttered after a moment, shaking his head as it occurred to him who exactly must be throwing the rocks. Of course, it had to have been, who else would even think to do such a thing to get someone’s attention? It certainly wasn’t the most effective way to do so, not that Adrienne ever used it for efficiency. For her it was more about the novelty of the act, and as a way to let Lafayette know they were probably about to get into a lot of trouble. 

Most nights when Adrienne threw rocks Lafayette would wind up climbing out his window down to her, and they would sneak off into the night to get into some sort of trouble she didn’t want their parents finding out about. 

This time though, it was impossible for Laf to get out his window. Any trouble Adrienne wanted to get up to would have to be up here in his room. 

Or so Lafayette thought anyways. Adrienne, as always, seemed to have a bit of a different plan, if the smirk on her face when Laf finally opened the window was any indication at all. 

_“What are you up to Adrienne?”_ Lafayette asked suspiciously the second he caught sight of his best friend, squinting into the darkness to try and better make out her face, hoping to get some sort of read on her emotions. _“And do not say nothing because I know you far better than that. You are about to start some trouble, are you not?”_  

_“We’re about to start some trouble you mean.”_ Adrienne corrected, dropping the last of her pebbles and dusting off her hands on her pants as she spoke. _“As soon as you get yourself down here, that is.”_  

_“There is no way for me to get down!”_ Lafayette protested immediately, his volume raising slightly in alarm and he quickly lowered it again as he added _“I cannot go anywhere without my crutches and in case you have not noticed they are not exactly made for climbing down walls.”_

_“So jump.”_ Adrienne said simply, keeping a straight face for a moment as Lafayette stared down at her in horror before she quietly burst out into giggles. _“I’m only kidding Lafayette. If you throw the crutches down you should be able to tie the rope as you normally would and just slide down it.”_  

_“Adri that sounds like a very bad idea.”_ Lafayette replied, leaning out the window slightly so that he could judge the distance between himself and the ground. _“What if I fall and hurt myself?”_  

_“Come on Laf you’ve done it a thousand times before.”_ Adrienne replied, rolling her eyes at the boy who still looked thoroughly unconvinced he could make it. _“Besides, it’s not like it’s the end of the world if you fall. We’ve both fell from their before and been just fine.”_  

_“I do not know Adri...”_ Laf trailed off, the rest of his argument dying in his throat as he looked back inside and caught sight of the rope, sitting on the edge of his window seat like it always did, just waiting to be used. Adrienne was right. He had done this thousands of times before, most of his childhood had been spent sneaking in and out of this window. If he could do it then, there was no reason he couldn’t now. Even if he did only have one leg. 

Laf’s face hardened slightly as he made a decision, and after carefully securing the rope he slung it over the edge of the window sill. Below him Adrienne cheered quietly, and Laf could hardly keep from laughing himself as he picked up his crutches, dropping them one by one carefully out of the window.

Adrienne rushed to move them out of the way as Laf pulled himself onto the window sill, turning himself so his leg dangled over the side. He took a deep breath as he grabbed onto the rope with both of his hands, making sure his leg was wrapped securely around it as well before he carefully slid off the sill. 

It was a challenge getting down, Laf had a feeling going up would probably be easier (it usually was), but he took it slow and inch by inch Laf made his way down the rope, until he was closer enough to reach the ground. He used to rope to balance himself until Adrienne brought over his crutches, and although he was out of breath and his arms hurt from the exertion, he had never felt prouder of himself. 

_“I told you you could it Gilbert.”_ Adrienne teased when he reached the ground, bumping his shoulder lightly and smiling as he swayed with the rope, using his grip on it to stay upright. 

_“You were not very concerned if I could or not.”_ Laf replied breathlessly, taking a step back so he could lean against the house for a moment and catch his breath. _“You wanted me to come down no matter the method.”_  

_“As long as you didn’t die, yeah.”_ Adrienne agreed, and Laf shoved her playfully in response, leaning forward on the crutches he had now taken from her shaking his head. 

_“Where are we going now Adri?”_ Lafayette asked, changing the subject before she could say any more on it, and Adrienne’s face lit up before she start to walk off, motioning Lafayette to follow her. 

_“We’re going to our tree house of course! I got something I want to show you!”_ Adrienne explained over her shoulder, taking off in the direction of the tree house in a run as she added _“Hurry! It’s important!”_  

_“Adri slow down!”_ Lafayette shouted, laughter bubbling into his voice at her excitement. Try as he might he couldn’t keep up though, his crutches prevented him from moving as fast as he could be running, but it didn’t diminish his spirits any. Maybe it was the sound of Adrienne’s laughter floating back to him, or the fact he had just snuck out for the first time in months, but Lafayette was riding on a high he couldn’t quite explain. 

It was the best he had felt ever since the day he lost Alexander.

Really, that should have been his first clue.

* * *

Adrienne was waiting at the bottom of the tree house when Laf arrived, the rope they used to climb up it dangling beside her. Normally she would have rushed up it by now, would be sitting at the top teasing Laf for taking so long or relaxing and staring at the stars.

This time though she was waiting for him at the bottom.

That should have been the second clue.

* * *

Adrienne insisted Lafayette go up the rope first. _“Just in case.”_ She had said, pulling him towards the rope before he had even gotten there, causing him to stumble slightly before he regained his footing.

She never said what in case of, though Laf had a feeling it was “just in case there’s a spider up there”. He didn’t argue though, and after leaning his crutches against the tree he began the slow climb up the rope. As he predicted it was a lot easier than going down, though he did find a slight problem when he got to top. Getting off the rope was much harder than getting on, but after a minute of struggle he managed to grab onto the edge and pull himself inside.

Laf collapsed on his back very near to the hole, staring at the stars through holes in the windows as he tried to catch his breath. A minute later there was the thumping sound of someone else arriving up the rope. Lafayette laid still a moment longer before he very slowly sat up, expecting to see Adrienne sitting a few feet from him like she always did.

Lafayette screamed.

Because whilst Adrienne was sitting in her normal spot against the opposite wall watching Lafayette, she wasn’t the only one there.

Sitting there with tears in his eyes and giant smile on his face was someone Lafayette thought he would never see again.

Lafayette stared for a moment, tears already streaming down his face before he launched himself at the Alexander, knocking him flat onto the floor with a hug. Alex didn’t complain though. Only laughed wetly as he drew Lafayette closer, placing a kiss on top of his head before he whispered _“I told you I’d always find you. Always.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE AND ALSO SHORT I KNOW IT'S AWFUL 
> 
> Seriously guys, I know I promised Wednesday updates but I've just had a really rough week. First I was (and still slightly am) dealing with some writers block which is why this isn't as great as normal, but hopefully I'll be able to get over that for next week. Then Tuesday I suffered a breakdown of sorts over college and how it's going to affect my mental state which isn't great, so my writing time was a little messed up. 
> 
> Hopefully next week will be on time, it should be the last chapter of this story before we get into the third part of the Alex and Laf saga which I haven't actually named yet (So if you have suggestions let me know, but they must be Hamilton themed). That's not going to be going up until the end of June though, so you have some time. 
> 
> Once this story is finished I will be taking a two week break, as I graduate high school June 8 and will be busy in practice most of the week beforehand. The week after that I'm going on vacation with my family, so I won't have any time to post either. Sorry about that guys, but I just won't have time and I want to give you the best quality stuff I can, so I hope you'll understand. 
> 
> The week I come back will start by me posting Wait For It, the Aaron Burr prequel which should just be one chapter and will give a look on how Aaron found his way to the Washington's before he becomes a bigger character in the following Alex and Laf story. 
> 
> The week after that we should be back to Alex and Laf. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this was late and that it's short, and I'm sorry that I'm taking a break so soon after this mess, but I just have a lot going on in my life right now, hopefully once I graduate things will calm down some, but I start college in September and there's going to be some more weeks in the future I won't be able to upload, but I'll try my best to do whatever I can. Thank you so much for your patience.


	3. I'll Do Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is willing to do whatever he has to do get Lafayette home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for super over the top cheesiness.   
> Seriously, it gets really bad at points.   
> I'm a huge sap I can't help it. 
> 
> Also!! At some point in this chapter this is a mention of Paul and Sybil, that is a reference to Paul Revere and Sybil Ludington, both of who made rides back in the beginning of the Revolutionary War to announce the British were on their way. If anyone is curious on the role they play in this story let me know in the comments and I'll explain it a bit more, I don't want to give away too many spoilers here, but they are basically just two nurses who went to school with each other and are both incredibly competitive, they were in the first draft of LAWWS and so it only felt right I include them in this version of the series somehow.

_“I wish there was a way to stop it,”_ From the top of tree house there was a wonderful view of the sunrise. In the distance, behind Lafayette’s house, was an old duck pond, that shimmered and sparkled as the sun slowly rose above the trees, lighting the morning sky up in stunning colors so that it looked more like a photo than a reality. Lafayette wished it had been a photo. _“I would love to freeze this moment forever.”_

Beside him Alex laughed quietly in agreement, lifting his head off of Lafayette’s shoulder so that he could look at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he did. _“If time worked like that I would go back and freeze time before all of this happened. Back when the two of us were still happy and free in our little home.”_

_“I don’t want to lose you again Alexander.”_ Lafayette admitted, tears filling his eyes as he stared out at the sun rise, knowing that if he looked at Alex even for a second he would start to cry again. Already he could feel a sob rising in his throat, and he fought against it as he continued to speak. _“Once the sun is up, it is only a matter of time before my grandmother finds you. When she does she will send you back to America at once and I will be without and-and-”_

Lafayette’s words trailed off as he began to cry, and as if on cue Alex was wrapping his arms around the younger boy, pulling Laf to his chest as he had done countless times before, soothing his sobs as if it was second nature, waiting until Laf had calmed down before he began to speak.

_“I’m not leaving you here Lafayette.”_ Alex promised finally, pulling back slightly so that he could look Lafayette in the eyes, reaching up to carefully wipe away the tears still streaming down his cheeks. _“Adrienne and I, we came up with a plan on how to get you out of here with me. If we keep our heads down and do not attract attention we should be able to leave France with no problem. When we get back to America, Adrienne found me the directions to Dr. Franklin’s clinic. It’s the only safe place I know where we won’t be found, and where you can rest safely until you heal. Don’t worry, mon cher, I have a plan. I always have a plan.”_  

_“But my grandmother...”_ Lafayette started, shaking his head at Alex as he ran over the plan in his mind. _“Mon petit, she would stop at nothing to find me. Even if we managed to get safely out of France, which would be very hard because everyone knows who I am now, ever since my father died there have been many photos of me everywhere. If we did manage to escape somehow, it would only be a matter of time until we were found in America. There is no way we could hide forever in the clinic, Alexander you are far too restless for that.”_

Alexander opened his mouth to argue, but words failed him and he sighed heavily instead, knowing Lafayette was right no matter how much he wished he wasn’t. Staying in one place for too long, especially a place where he was trapped under someone else’s rules had never sat well with Alex, especially not since his mom had died. _“I won’t lose you again Lafayette. There has to be something we can do, some way that I can get you home.”_

_“It would take a miracle for my grandmother to give me up.”_ Lafayette replied softly, sounding defeated as he rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, doing his best to memorize every last detail of that moment, every last detail of his Alexander. If he was never going to see him again, then at least he would have this to hold onto. _“I love you so much Alexander. I always will.”_

_“I love you too Lafayette.”_ Alex whispered, kissing Laf’s head before he drew the boy closer, holding him tightly as if he believed that maybe if he held tight enough no one could tear them apart. Like maybe if he just believed hard enough, they could stay together forever.

Alex sighed quietly as he glanced up at the sun, almost fully risen in the sky now. It wouldn’t be long before the world around them came to life, and Lafayette’s grandmother would walk out and see them curled together in a tree, and Laf would be ripped away from him once more.

It was all Alex could do in that moment not to cry, a sob was rising in his throat but he fought it back with all of his strength, burying his face in Lafayette’s hair so he wouldn’t have to see their doom slowly approaching.

He had tried so hard to fix this, to fix them. But he had been stupid and impatient, rushed forward without a good plan and just hoped that maybe things would work out. He had been foolish enough to believe that he could save Lafayette by himself, and now he was going to pay for it.

“I’m so sorry Lafayette.” Alex breathed, the words not even loud enough for the other boy to hear, and they mixed with his tears as Alex pulled Lafayette impossibly closer, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces as Laf began to cry against him as well. “This is all my fault. I’m sorry.”

* * *

_“Maybe I could just talk to her.”_ Alex suggested some time later to Adrienne, who was sitting against the wall opposite of him, absently playing with a bouncy ball as they tried to brainstorm ideas for a new plan to get Lafayette safely to America. The younger boy had long fallen asleep in Alex’s lap, and so it was just the two of them left trying to think of an escape. But ideas were starting to runout. “ _If I just explained to her how much Lafayette and I needed each other and showed her how deep our bond went, she would have to understand.”_  

_“She would take one look at you and have you thrown from the house.”_ Adrienne said plainly, looking more than a little annoyed at even the thought. “ _She has already made up her mind to hate you Alex, and once she does that she won’t change it. Laf’s grandmother is a stubborn old lady.”_  

_“Doesn’t she care at all about Lafayette?”_ Alex exclaimed, and Laf stirred in his sleep at the sudden change in volume. On instinct Alex reached down with one hand and began to softly run his fingers through Lafayette’s hair. When he settled down again, Alex continued in a lower volume. _“Doesn’t she care that with each passing day we aren’t together fills Laf and I both with more pain than you can imagine? He is my other half Adrienne, Lafayette is part of my soul and I am a part of his and we cannot survive without one another. How can she not see the only thing she is achieving by keeping us apart is the slow killing of her grandson? His spirit is breaking, he is breaking Adrienne. I can hear it in his voice every time we speak and I know he hears it in mine. We cannot go on like this. Why can’t she understand that?”_

Alex was crying now, angry tears that ran silently down his face as he spoke, though he hardly seemed to notice them at all so Adrienne didn’t point them out. Instead she watched Alex in silence as he leaned his head against the wall and sighed heavily, and for the first time Adrienne noticed just how tired he looked. Worn out, like somebody who had been fighting a battle far too long without any rest. Her eyes drifted down to Lafayette, who even in his sleep looked exhausted, but was smiling nonetheless, a soft smile he only ever got when Alex was on the phone.

_“You mean the world to Lafayette, Alex.”_ Adrienne said finally, looking back up at Alexander who was still leaning his head against the wall, but he smiled brokenly anyways when Adrienne spoke to him. He opened his mouth to say something in response, but before he could Adrienne was standing up, wiping her own tears that had formed watching the pair, and headed towards the exit. Just before she disappeared through the hole, she turned to Alex _“I will get the two of you out of France safely. That woman is not going to take you from Lafayette again. I won’t let her.”_

And then Adrienne was gone before Alex could argue, and the pair were once again left alone with no plan on what to do if Laf’s grandmother arrived. For a minute Alex thought about running after her, or running to hide somewhere far away until dark so he wouldn’t be caught.

But then Lafayette mumbled quietly in his sleep and Alex’s eyes were drawn back to the boy in his lap. He couldn’t stop the smile that slowly spread across his face upon seeing how peaceful Laf looked, the sunlight streaming on him at just the right angle to make him look even more like an angel than normal. For the first time since the attack Alex felt a sense of calm fall over him, all of his anger and fear and pain leaving his body at once, replaced with only the feeling of complete unadulterated love for the boy who was sleeping in his lap. 

Alex smiled a little more, shifting just slightly the sun wouldn’t shine in Laf’s eyes. Than he took off the jacket he was wearing and turned it into a makeshift pillow on the floor, and carefully he transferred Laf’s head onto it.

And though Alex knew at any moment they could be caught, he laid down next to Laf, curling into the younger boy like he used to every night underneath their bridge. Still asleep Laf wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him closer and then holding him to his chest with as much strength as he could muster. Then Alex closed his eyes and whispered as he fell asleep _“I love you Lafayette.”_  

He was just awake enough to hear Laf’s half mumbled reply _“Mhm, I love you too my Alexander.”_

* * *

At first Alex thought it was the sun that woke him up. In the hours since he had first fallen asleep it had rose to near mid-sky, shining in through the treehouse window and onto both of the boy’s faces. So, Alex’s first thought when he woke up was that it clearly must the reason.

He tilted his head slightly so the sun was out of his eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep again when suddenly, he heard it. The real reason he had woken up in the first place.

Somewhere beyond the treehouse was the sound of someone whistling. And it was getting louder. 

_“Alexander-”_ Lafayette breathed, his voice hardly above a whisper, staring down at the smaller boy with wide, fear filled eyes that began to fill with tears as soon as Alex looked up, and Laf could see the only worry written across his face.

_“Shh,”_ Alex hushed Lafayette before he could speak anymore, nodding in the direction of the noise to convey his message. ‘Don't make a sound. We can't alert whoever is outside.’

Laf nodded slowly in return, wiping his eyes when Alex squeezed his hand (‘Be brave’ he seemed to say), squeezing back with a matching force (‘Always’) before they slowly began to inch towards the small balcony, looking for the source of the whistling.

The man wasn't very far away from their treehouse, he would be below them in the next minute or so, but Alex didn't have the angle or sight to see him, meaning Lafayette was the first one to catch sight of the mysterious figure approaching, and his eyes were widening in disbelief long before Alex finally whispered

_“Dr. Franklin?”_ The shock in Alex’s voice was reflected on Laf’s face, the younger boy still staring at the figure as it came to a stop near the treehouse, studying it for a second as if he was trying to find something. _“What is he doing here?”_

_“We should ask.”_ Lafayette replied after a moment, snapping out of his shock and scrambling towards the door as fast as he could, throwing it open even over Alex’s protest.

_“Lafayette, No! Y-You don't know wh-”_

_“Dr. Franklin! Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here?”_ Lafayette asked, pushing Alex back slightly so he could stick his head out of the hole, tilting it curiously at the doctor as he stared down at him. _“Shouldn't you be in Pennsylvania at your practice? There are people who need you there!”_

_“My practice can survive a few days without me. Right now, my services are much more needed here.”_ Dr. Franklin didn't so much as blink an eye at the sight of Laf’s sudden appearance, but instead calmly walked over until he was standing under the hole, looking through it so that he could see Alex as well. _“Ah Alex, I thought you’d be here. How have you been feeling, no illnesses since I last saw you I hope?”_

_“How did you find us?”_ Alex asked, ignoring the question in favor of asking his own, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion as he peered down at Dr. Franklin, a man he hadn’t seen in months, not since the day he and Laf left his safety in Pennsylvania, with a promise that they could come back if they ever needed to, but that Dr. Franklin would never force them to return. _“Why did you find us?”_

Dr. Franklin chuckled good-naturedly at Alex’s lack of answer to his question (he hadn’t really expected one), leaning against the slightly as he continued to look up at the boys, smiling ever so slightly in hopes of reassuring them that he was still on their side. _“It’s a long story Alexander. A better one perhaps told on the same level. That way we could all sit down instead of Lafayette dangling himself out of a hole.”_

_“Oh, do not worry about that, Dr. Franklin sir. I used to do to this all the time. My grandmother is not a fan of heights and so I often had conversations with her leaning out of this tree.”_ Lafayette said with a bright smile, leaning out of the hole just slightly more just to show that he could. Before he could go out too far though Alex was pulling him back in, worrying settling onto his face.

_“Lafayette do not do that! You could fall down and hurt yourself even more, and then there is no way I would be able to convince your grandmother to let you come home with me!”_ Alex exclaimed quietly, speaking so that Dr. Franklin wouldn’t hear his worry as he moved Laf away from the edge, looking him over like a fretting mother hen until finally he was satisfied that Lafayette was truly okay. _“Adrienne has rubbed off on you far too much. Encouraging you to do dangerous things...”_

Alex trailed off shaking his head, sighing softly as Lafayette only laughed, placing a light kiss on the shorter boy’s forehead as he did so. _“Oh, mon petit lion, you truly worry too much. I can handle myself very well, you know.”_

_“I worry the perfect amount for someone in my situation thank you very much.”_ Alex responded stiffly, turning his head away slightly but with a smile on his face so Lafayette would know he was only teasing him.

_“Well you should at least not be worrying about Dr. Franklin then. He has done much to help us Alexander, and I have a feeling that is all he is looking to do now.”_ Lafayette replied, giving Alex another kiss on the forehead before going back towards the open hole, this time not leaning out of but instead just shouting down it. _“If you would like to talk, Dr. Franklin, then I would suggest you come up here. It is very safe do not worry, I built it many years ago with my father and it has held up through much trouble ever since.”_

_“I don’t doubt your building skills a bit Lafayette. It might take me a minute to get up though. Afraid I’m not quite as young as I used to be.”_ Dr. Franklin called back, looking up towards the top of the tree so that he could judge the distance, thinking to himself as he did that this was an incredible dangerous thing to do, especially when he had left Sybil and Paul in charge of the clinic. If he hurt himself there was no way they would let him live it down, and until he healed he would be stuck listening to the two of them argue over every little thing that happened (They were about as opposite as they came, Paul and Sybil, which meant they would often butt heads on literally everything, but at the end of the day they were always able to get things done). So yes, he needed to be very careful getting to the top of this tree.

* * *

When the three of them were finally settled safely in the treehouse, the door closed so no one would fall accidentally, Dr. Franklin began to tell his story.

_“I got a call last night from an old friend of mine out of the blue, asking if I could help him out with something in France, seeing as he didn’t speak very good French himself. Of course, with the clinic to run I would’ve said no under most circumstances, especially considering the short notice it was under. But then he mentioned who this was all for, and I knew I had to help.”_ It took all of his self-control for Dr. Franklin not to laugh as he watched Alex and Lafayette exchange confused looks at his last sentence, a silent conversation passing between them as they tried to figure it out but they never could, and after a minute had passed Dr. Franklin decided to explain further. _“I keep an eye on the news everywhere to make sure none of my former patients show up in the headlines in trouble, and so two weeks ago when I saw your name, Lafayette, pop up in the newspaper, I knew it wasn’t good. And when I saw there was no mention of Alex, I was sure something was off. I have seen many patients pass through my clinic together; siblings, friends, lovers. But I have never seen someone as bonded as the two of you were. You two were like air to each other, and so when I found you were separated I was extremely worried because I wasn’t sure if you could survive on your own. So, when I got the call from George asking if I could help him reunite his foster son, Alexander Hamilton, with his best friend over in France, I knew that as a doctor there was no way I could say no.”_

_“You know General Washington?”_ Alex sputtered in surprise, at the same time Lafayette, with an equal amount of surprised, asked

_“You came all the way here just to help us?”_

_“George was just as surprised as you that we knew each other. But then, it is very hard to know these things when you refuse to talk to anyone.”_ Dr. Franklin said, a slightly amused look on his face as Alex blushed, embarrassed his secret had got out, and even more so that Lafayette had reacted by pulling him into an overly protective hug, placing a wet kiss on his cheek as he did so.

_“Oh, mon petit lion, do not be embarrassed.”_ Lafayette said to Alexander, smiling as the older boy buried his red face in his neck, whining just slightly in protest as Laf only laughed more in amusement. _“I missed you just as much you know, it was very hard to be without you.”_

_“Well the good news is you won’t ever have to be without each other anymore at least.”_ Dr. Franklin smiled, laughing when Alex’s head shot up and Laf’s eyes went wide, both of them staring with the same look of shock on their face, one that quickly dissolved into wide smiles when Dr. Franklin added _“George and I talked to your Grandmother Lafayette, and she agreed to let you go home with Alexander. As soon as you are ready you are going to fly back to stay with George in New York.”_  

Laughter bubbled from Alexander and Lafayette as the words hit them, Laf knocking Alexander over in pure delight as he hugged him, and Dr. Franklin was sure in that moment that there was never two happier people in the world.

_“Home! We are going to go home Alexander!”_ Lafayette exclaimed, his words almost lost in between his laughter and the fact that his face had become squished into Alex’s chest as the older boy held him there tightly, his grip only loosening slightly after a moment so that Laf could raise his head and gently rest it against Alex’s. 

_“I told you I would never lose you again, my Lafayette.”_ Alex whispered when their eyes met, resting a hand on one of Laf’s cheeks so that he could wipe away the tears as they began to fall, even as his own tears began to run down his face as the reality of the words him. _Home._ They were going home.

_“Never in a million years.”_ Lafayette responded, a soft smile on his face as he leaned into Alex’s touch, for a moment forgetting anyone else was there at all except the two of them. _“It is Us Against the World after all, isn’t it?”_

_“Always Laf.”_ Alex answered instantly, a loved filled smile making its way onto his face as he stared at Lafayette, his voice softening infinitely as he confirmed _“You and me against them all.”_

* * *

_“You better call me all the time Lafayette.”_ Adrienne threatened Lafayette, pulling her best friend into a tight hug just outside of his house, a serious look on her face even as Laf began to laugh. _“If not, I’ll come to America and hunt you down myself, don’t think I can’t do it.”_

_“Of course, I will call Adrienne, how else am I meant to keep you out of trouble?”_ Lafayette joked, hugging her back for a moment longer before she stepped away, and Alex came up beside him instantly to take her place in helping Laf stand. _“Mon petit and I will call you every week I promise, perhaps more if I can manage to tear him away from whatever project he finds to work on.”_

_“You better.”_ Adrienne’s voice broke slightly as she spoke, and for a moment Laf swore he saw tears pooling in her eyes. But then he blinked and they were gone, and Adrienne was staring Alexander down with her best intimidating look. _“As for you Alexander, you better take care of Lafayette. He loves the living shit out of you, and I swear to god if you hurt him I’ll make sure nobody ever finds the body.”_  

_“Lafayette is my world Adrienne. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt him, not in a million years. He means more to me than anything else, even my writing.”_ Though Alex had started out looking at Adrienne, as he spoke his eyes drifted towards Lafayette, the pair sharing a soft smile when their eyes connected before Alex looked back towards Adrienne and added _“I promise you, so long as I am around nothing will happen to Lafayette again.”_

_“Good.”_ Adrienne breathed after a moment, giving each boy a final hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye before she turned and walked back through the yard, leaving the two boys standing there alone. Beside them was a car ready to take them to their new life, inside of which George Washington and Benjamin Franklin sat waiting for them to finish their goodbyes. As soon as they climbed inside there would be no turning back.

_“Are you ready Lafayette?”_ Alex asked after a moment, looking back up at the taller boy expecting to see at least a little sadness on his face, but instead there was only a smile, one that only grew when Laf noticed Alexander was looking at him.

_“Always.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I KNOW IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS BUT I CAN EXPLAIN
> 
> I'm so so sorry it's been so long, I really have been trying to get this chapter out for weeks but I just have not been able to focus on it or anything really. I'm starting college in literally a month and things have honest to god been crazy, up until last week when I actually went to visit the college and go through orientation (and win a lip sync competition, Go Alpha Dogs!) anyways, up until then I had so much fucking anxiety over going to college I literally couldn't do anything, functioning was very difficult just in general because I was so worried over everything that was going to happen. But now that that is out of the way and I've realized that my college (Pace University, Go Setters!) is an incredible place with incredible people who completely accept me for who I am, I'm feeling a lot more at ease, which means I can write again. Thus this chapter. 
> 
> Of course I still have a lot going on getting ready for college and I can't promise weekly updates, especially since my next part of this series is a longer one shot, but I'll explain that in a second. First off though 
> 
> HAMILTON MOVES UPTOWN IS OFFICALLY DONE!   
> Guys you have no idea how proud I am to have now finished two whole stories for this series, I really tend to struggle with writing endings and so to now have two completed chapter stories in this series is like, incredible to me. 
> 
> Never fear though, this isn't the last you'll see of Alexander and Lafayette. Whilst I would consider this the last main story for this series, there is still so much more writing left to come with it. Alex and Laf won't be the main characters in all of it, and it's going to be a lot less dramatic (hopefully) than HMU and LAWWS, which is why I consider them not to necessarily be main stories.   
> They're more like little bonus additions, that I'll hopefully be adding on for quite some time. 
> 
> Now because the main story is over, there won't be updates every week.   
> Most of the stories left to be told are going to be one shots, so there may be several weeks or even months between the time one is posted and another. There are a few chaptered stories, and so when we reach one of those I will do my best to put out chapters every week or every other week, but regardless any updates to this series will always come on Wednesday.   
> That's the day I chose I believe back in LAWWS, and it's the one I want to keep, I think Wednesday is an excellent day to upload, it's the middle of the week, perfect time for a break.   
> So yeah, updates will come on Wednesday unless we hit a very special occasion like say a Christmas story or something (which I do have two in mind, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get to either of them). 
> 
> Anyways so yeah, that's my little spiel. I hope you've enjoyed HMU as much as I have and hopefully you'll stick around to see the rest of Alex, Laf, and all of their friends journeys in And When Our Children Tell Our Stories.   
> Next up is an Aaron prequel entitled Wait For It, which will give you a little look at his background and how he came to live with the Washington's, and may also feature some younger Schuyler Sisters + young Thomas and James. 
> 
> Next Alex and Laf story will come after that, not sure exactly how long it'll be (I'm still debating if I want chapters or not), but it'll cover their first bit of time with the Washington's and their adjustment to a new world they've never lived in, probably going to call it It's Quiet Uptown or You Would Like It Uptown, I haven't decided just yet. But that will be exciting because it'll be the first proper introduction of all of our characters (minus John and Maria, who are both set to come later) to Alex and Laf, and how those first meetings play out. 
> 
> Lots of fun to come, plenty to write and do, I'll try to update as often as I can (on Wednesdays!!!), and until next time my loves, Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. 
> 
> (and yes i did just steal thomas sanders outtro fight me)


	4. That Would Be Enough

THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE ALEXANDER AND LAFAYETTE STORY HAS JUST BEEN POSTED IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THEIR LIVES YOU SHOULD GO READ "That Would Be Enough" AND ALSO SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES TO KEEP UPDATED ON WHEN NEW THINGS HAPPEN

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact about this chapter: I spent most of my time writing it crying because I am deeply attached to both Lafayette and Alex and also I'm way too emotional. 
> 
> Also bonus points to anyone that can tell me what song the title of this chapter is from. It was one of my main inspirations in writing this chapter in particular, because I find it fits both of their emotions very, very well. 
> 
> Anyways, Hey guys! I'm back with the second installment of Alex and Lafayette's story, Hamilton Moves Uptown. Hopefully it'll live up to all the expectations set by the last book and you won't be too disappointed in the story I weave.  
> Things are going to move pretty fast in this story, if you've noticed I've skipped over a lot of the time Alex and Laf spent apart (over a week of it), which I maybe should have wrote out, but at least from their point of view it wouldn't have been very interesting and would have just been a lot of angst and come out feeling more like a filler chapter than anything, so I decided to skip it.  
> This is going to be a pretty short story, probably about two chapters, meant to act as a bridge between Alex and Laf's lives on the streets and their lives with the Washington's. However it's an important one ultimately because it not only gives us a chance to see how they act apart, but also gives many of our future main(ish) characters a chance to see as well, and it leads us up to the next story, where Lafayette and Alex begin to heal scars left behind and really learn how to fit into a real life again.  
> So short and a bit angsty, but overall very important. 
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!  
> We got our first glimpse at the other characters in this verse today, saw a bit of Aaron background that will be revealed soon in his own story (Which I have all planned out and simply need to write). Also met the ever loud Thomas and his best friend James, who together with Aaron makes up an unlikely trio for trouble, though not usually in obvious ways and they're pretty good at getting out of most anything even if they are caught.  
> Caught a brief glance of the Schuyler sisters, who will play a pretty big role in the future, but for now just help keep the Washington household buzzing.  
> And of course then their was Adrienne, Laf's best friend and amateur hacker who is a complete Slytherin in every way and who could probably easily kill anyone and they'd thank her for it. Except maybe Laf who would just roll his eyes. 
> 
> All of these characters will be coming back at some point in the future so I hope you like them, and feel free to ask any questions about them you want either here or on my Tumblr (@Potterhead2468). 
> 
> And yeah, that's it. Sorry for the rambling author's note, I really can't help it though I do try.


End file.
